


Cut To Fit

by lattice_frames



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Curtain Fic, Domestic, F/M, Fund J Collins Auction, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jane moves into the mansion, she takes Darcy with her.</p><p>Recorded for Brate as part of the Fund J Collins charity auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut To Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cut To Fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310333) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



 

Download available in mp3 format at [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?20974bt9ch6c9hh) and at the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cut-to-fit)


End file.
